Gronder Field
Gronder Field is a location in the east of the Adrestian Empire in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Profile Known as the breadbasket of Fódlan, Gronder Field is a fertile area near the Airmid River that is well-suited for agriculture. It falls under the domain of House Bergliez. Gronder Field was also the site of the Battle of Gronder in Imperial Year 46, a notable clash in the War of Heroes in which the forces of the Adrestian Empire emerged victorious over the armies of Nemesis. Academy Phase Gronder Field serves as the site Battle of the Eagle and Lion, an annual mock battle and traditional contest of strength between the three student houses of Garreg Mach Monastery's Officers Academy. Byleth's chosen house wins the mock battle, but extra rewards are granted if their house also defeats the most individual opposing units. War Phase Five years later, war has erupted across Fódlan between the Adrestian Empire, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and Leicester Alliance. Many of its participants, including the Officers Academy house leaders, fought in the mock battle five years prior, and now face each other in actual war. As in the Academy Phase, the winner of the battle is the faction commanded by Byleth. Azure Moon Leading the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus alongside Dimitri, they are able to defeat the Empire and Alliance's forces, forcing both to retreat when Edelgard and Claude are defeated respectively. The former's defeat and subsequent escape from the battlefield enrages Dimitri who decides to follow her personally while the others go back. Dimitri fails to notice a young girl whom they took in at the Great Bride of Myrddin brandishing a sword who lands a deep wound. Just as she is about to land the final blow, Rodrigue takes the lethal strike, allowing Byleth to kill the girl. Rodrigue's sacrifice causes Dimitri to realize the weight of his actions and how it had blinded him. While he still is bent on killing Edelgard, he has put that mission on hold in order to kill Cornelia in order to restore the Kingdom back under his control first. Verdant Wind With the capture of the Great Bridge of Myrddin after the events of Chapter 16, the Alliance is fully unified as Count Gloucester and Count Ordelia switch allegiances, agreeing to commit troops and resourcs to fighting the Empire. In the meantime, an army flying the banner of the fallen House Blaiddyd has swept south from the Kingdom, avoiding Alliance forces stationed at the Great Bridge and instead bearing toward Ordelia. With Imperial forces led by Edelgard rallying at Fort Merceus, the stage is set for a three-way onslaught between the three nations at Gronder Field. During the battle itself, the Alliance army, led by Claude and Byleth, manages to defeat both the Imperial army and the Kingdom army led by Dimitri, who had escaped execution in Fhirdiad. After the battle, Dimitri pursues the wounded Edelgard, but collapses from exhaustion and is slain by her rear guard. Dedue, witnessing what happened, swears to continue his liege's pursuit of vengeance in his stead. The night after the battle, Lysithea, who noticed strange masked mages clad in black among the ranks of the Imperial army, approaches Byleth and Claude to inform them of House Ordelia's history with these mages and with the Empire, further informing them of the blood experiments they conducted on her and her deceased relatives. She warns the two to be wary of these mages' dreadful knowledge and power and their alliance with the Empire as Leicester forces prepare to capitalize on their momentum and advance deep into Imperial territory. Silver Snow In the Silver Snow story route, the Resistance Army Byleth leads is not present during the battle at Gronder Field. They instead learn of the battle and its outcome from a report. The battle ended with massive casualties on all sides. Further, Edelgard retreated to Enbarr after suffering an injury, Dimitri died on the battlefield after giving pursuit and becoming swarmed by Imperial soldiers, and Claude vanished without a trace. Category:Locations